Majin Tantei Rokudo Mukuro
by Roxius
Summary: A short MTNN parody of the first few pages of chapter 1, featuring Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo staring as the main characters! Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.

A/N: Much of the same dialogue from chapter one of MTNN is used, but with a few edits for obvious reasons.

* * *

Chrome Dokuro was not entirely sure what sort of emotions were running through her mind at that moment. As she stood there, staring at her father's grave, she felt an overwhelming mixture of guilt, sadness, pain and despair crash down over her head like a tidal wave. It was as if her chest was being torn open. The feelings were so unbearable to contain. Yet, her facial expression remained calm and collected. She couldn't even so much as shed a tear from her single good eye; she was afraid of what would happen if she let loose. Slowly, those powerful feelings she had moment ago washed away, and all that was left in her heart...was a strange emptiness.

"...Are you alright...Chrome? You look tired...you should take a rest."

Chrome turned to see her mother stepping up to her. Despite being quite young, she was both physically and spiritually worn out after suffering the sudden murder of her beloved husband. If there was anyone who looked like they needed a rest, it was her. Still, Chrome complied with her mother's suggestion, and made her way back to the church. She didn't get very far when two figures in large brown coats approached her.

Chrome instantly recognized them both as the two detectives who had been assigned to solve the murder of her father. The taller of the two was Kyouya Hibari, a rather well-known detective in the area who had solved several murder cases similar to this one in the past. He carried a rather strange air about him, making his inner emotions difficult to read. The other man standing behind him was Hayato Gokudera, another highly skilled detective. Although his methods were sometimes a little unorthodox, he still got the job done about 99.9% of the time, and he was a rather kind person once you got to know him.

"Excuse me, Dokuro-chan," Hibari spoke up in that calm, adult voice of his, "I am deeply sorry for your loss, but...we do have some good news,"

"Good...news?" Chrome asked sceptically.

Gokudera nodded. "Yes! We have put all our resources into the search, and I must definitely say that we are coming close to catching the killer responsible for your father's death!"

Much to both detectives' surprise, Chrome flashed a tiny grin. "Oh no...it's fine! Take all the time you need! You do not need to rush things on my account; I am capable of being patient! Anyway, I need to go...see you!"

As they watched Chrome run off, eventually disappearing into the crowd, Hibari let out a heavy sigh of discontent. "She's an exceptional girl, acting so cheerful despite the circumstances..."

"...She's holding up rather well..." Gokudera muttered in agreement. He stared in the direction of the girl's fleeting form for a few more seconds before turning away.

Meanwhile, at that same moment, another being was keenly watching after Chrome, as well. It, or rather he, had his feet planted firmly against the flag pole atop the church's roof as he stared at the mob of people slowly disperse. His green jacket fluttered gently in the wind. His right eye, which was as red as blood, glinted brightly in the mid-morning sunlight. He chuckled under his breath, licking away the drool on his lips.

'Interesting...this kind of inner chaos...it excites me...this may just be exactly what I've been looking for...'

* * *

_The next day..._

Chrome sat with her knees pressed to her chest as she stared at a photo of her father. The pleasant smell of burning incense filled her senses. A plate of with piece of strawberry cake laid beside her, apparently gone untouched for quite a while. Those heavy emotions she had felt during the funeral returned once again, and this time, she acknowledged them.

'I don't really know what these feelings are...I've never felt like this before...' As Chrome thought this, tears began to well up in her eye. She wanted to cry so badly.

"Why are you crying...?"

Chrome shook her head. "It could have been anyone...why did it have to be my father? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"That's ridiculous. You should be laughing right now, bitch."

Chrome gasped; just who was she talking to, anyway? She spun her head around, only to see that the front door was still closed. She sighed in relief. She did not yet notice that a gloved hand was beginning to emerge from within the frame of her father's picture.

"No one there," Chrome muttered to herself, "Am I going crazy now...?"

"You should be laughing...because it's all so exciting, to experience new things for the first time!!" exclaimed the voice once again. Chrome brought her head back around, but this time, instead of simply seeing the photo of her father, a young man was sitting on the floor. His hair was the same as Chrome's, a cerulean blue pineapple shape, and his right eye appeared to be almost like a beautiful ruby. He wore a dark-green jacket with an oddly-patterned T-shirt underneath. There was a wide grin on his lips as he snickered lightly under his breath.

"Ku fu fu...hello there, Chrome Dokuro." he spoke rather politely for someone so rude.

Chrome immediately jumped to her feet, her eyes wide and her face pale. "Who...who...who are you?!"

The mysterious man chuckled again. "Oh, that's right! I should introduce myself, right? Well...I am called Mukuro. 'Six Paths of Rebirth' Mukuro Rokudo."

Slowly, his face began to deform. His lips stretched out, eventually forming into a beak. His hair took on the appearance of an actual pineapple, and his eyes became tiny, golden slits. His skin took on a pinkish hue, while long multi-colored feathers sprouted from around his spiny neck. Chrome stumbled backwards, falling on her ass as she continued to watch this monstrosity form itself.

"I live off of the souls of the sinful...I am a resident of Hell." Mukuro pronounced, and his face slowly reverted to its human form.

Chrome's mouth fell agape. 'This...this is the first time I've ever seen something like this...'

-----------------------

------------------------

--------------------

------------------------

-------------------------

------------------------

---------------------------------------


End file.
